ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Camp Sherwood
Camp Sherwood (also known as Return to Camp Sherwood in the second season) is a 2022 non-canonical crossover Netflix original web 10-part miniseries based on the same comic of the same name. Summary The whole plot takes place in Sherwood, a fictional unincorporated community in the extraterritorial jurisdiction of Multiverse City within north Hartman County, Multiverse, Multiversia. The first season focuses on the many misadventures of Timantha Turner as he goes to an all-girls camp after he wishes to be a girl so that he can be with Trixie Tang, but things do not go as planned. This leads to him being on the 7th cabin with counselor Sam Manson and her fellow campers, mean-spirited Helga Pataki, talkative Goo, Trixie's valley girl friend Veronica and happy-go-lucky Tootie. The second season takes place months later, where Timmy Turner, now a boy, goes to an all-boys camp with new counselors and new campers. Voice Cast *Tara Strong as Timothy/Timantha "Timmy" Turner, Ingrid Third, Shareena Wickett, Bubbles, and Raven *Grey DeLisle as Goo, Tootie, Sam Manson, Lor, Mandy, Veronica, Vicky and Kimiko Tohomiko *Francesca Marie Smith as Helga G. Pataki *Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible *Dionne Quan as Trixie Tang *Lara Jill Miller as Juniper Lee and Kari Kamiya *AnnaSophia Robb as Danielle "Dani" Fenton/Phantom *Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley *Francesca Capaldi as Ashley Quinlan *Anndi McAfee as Phoebe Heyerdahl *Katie Griffin as Alex *Grace Kaufman as Shelly Kelly *Lauren Tom as Kuki Sanban *Sarah Gadon as Ruby Gloom *Kat Cressida as Dee Dee *Colleen Villard as Sora Takenouchi *Alyson Court as Lydia Deetz *Montserrat Hernandez as Gwen Tennyson *Sharon Mann as Aelita Schaeffer *Olivia Hack as Rhonda Wellington Lloyd *Ashley Johnson as Jinmay *Moira Quirk as Brit Crust *Cree Summer as Penny Gadget, Tiff Crust and Abigail Lincoln *Kath Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis *E.G. Daily as Buttercup *Peyton Elizabeth Lee as Jade Chan *Janice Kawaye as Jenny/XJ-9 *Cathy Cavadini as Blossom *Tajja Isen as Betty Barret *Daveigh Chase as Lilo Pelekai *Alex Jayne Go as Hayley Long *Krystal Meadows as Abigail Archer *Mae Whitman as Lil' Suzie *Charlie Townsend as Susie Derkins *Spencer Moss as Lulu Moppet *Stephanie Lemelin as Audrey Smith *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia Shapiro *Lisa Hammer as Triana Orpheus *Jennifer Hale as Fanny Fulbright *Kathleen Barr as Marie Kanker *Amy Poehler as Bessie Higgenbottom *Hynden Walch as Starfire and Penelope Sanchez *Ashley Tisdale as Candance Flynn *Melissa Fahn as Gaz Membrane *Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr *Pamela Adlon as Ashley Spinelli *Candi Milo as Ophelia Ramirez *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano *Kristen Li as Noodle *Miya Cech as Yumi Ishiyama *Jessie Flower as Toph Beifong *Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Catherine Disher as Penelope Lang *Tabitha St. Germain as Heloise *Storm Reid as Jazmine Dubois *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Camp Sherwood's Leader, Announcer *Caitlin Glass as Female Newsreporter Soundtrack Chapter 1: The First Day of Camp #"Summertime" - DJ Jazzy Jeff and the Fresh Prince (heard once at the first day of camp) #"Summer Girls" - LFO (heard once where Kim plays the song on her boombox in Cabin 7) Chapter 2: Trixie and the Mean Girls #"Popular" - The Veronicas (Trixie and the Mean Girls' theme) Chapter 3: Not What He Bargained For Chapter 4: Arts and Crafts Chapter 5: The Goth Club Chapter 6: Team Sam vs. Team Kim Chapter 7: Archery Lessons Chapter 8: Bloody Mary Chapter 9: The Singing Competition #"Don't Cha" - Team Velma (during Round 1 on a battle with Team Sora) #"Call Me" - Team Sora (during Round 1 on a battle with Team Velma) #"Break the Rules" - Team Alex (during Round 1 on a battle with Team Vicky) #"Get Ur Freak On" - Team Vicky (during Round 1 on a battle with Team Alex) #"Straight Up" - Team Jenny (during Round 1 on a battle with Team Sam) #"What You Waiting For?" - Team Sam (during Round 1 on a battle with Team Jenny) #"Fantasy" - Team Abby (during Round 1 on a battle with Team Kim) #"Faith" (Stevie Wonder ft. Ariana Grande) - Team Kim (during Round 1 on a battle with Team Abby) #"This is How We Party" - Team Triana (during Round 1 on a battle with Team Stacy) #"Smells Like Teen Spirit" - Team Stacy (during Round 1 on a battle with Team Triana) #"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" - Team Candace (during Round 1 on a battle with Team Vanessa) #"Push It" - Team Vanessa (during Round 1 on a battle with Team Candace) #"The Sign/They Don't Know" (mashup) - Team Velma (during Round 2 on a battle with Team Vicky) #"It's Like That (Run DMC vs. Jason Nevins)/All My Life" (mashup) - Team Vicky (during Round 2 on a battle with Team Velma) #"Turn The Beat Around/Lady Marmalade" (mashup) - Team Sam (during Round 2 on a battle with Team Kim) #"Better When I'm Dancin'/Girlfriend" (mashup) - Team Kim (during Round 2 on a battle with Team Sam) #"Disturbia/Break the Rules" (mashup) - Team Triana (during Round 2 on a battle with Team Candace) #"I'm In Love With a Monster/Feel It Still" (mashup) - Team Candace (during Round 2 on a battle with Team Triana) #"Born This Way/Firework/Material Girl" (mashup) - Team Sam (during Round 2 on a battle with Team Kim) #"Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)/Hot 'n Cold/So What" (mashup) - Team Kim (during Round 2 on a battle with Team Sam) Chapter 10: The Last Day List of episodes Season 1 #"Chapter 1: The First Day of Camp" - Timmy Turner wishes that he can be a girl so he can go to the same cabin at Trixie Tang at a camp called Camp Sherwood, but things do not go as planned when she, Timantha, gets sent to a cabin with no Trixie Tang at all. Instead, she befriends Goo Goo Ga Ga, Veronica, Tootie, and Helga Pataki. #"Chapter 2: Trixie and the Mean Girls" - Timantha decided to fit in with the popular girls, led by Trixie herself, but Tootie feels left out. #"Chapter 3: Not What He Bargained For" - At the boys' cabin, the boys wonder what are the girls are now up to: doing random girly things, so they started a battle on which is better. #"Chapter 4: Arts and Crafts" - Timantha tries out for arts and crafts. #"Chapter 5: The Goth Club" - Mandy befriends a group of goths led by Ingrid Third, so she decided to fit in with them. #"Chapter 6: Team Sam vs. Team Kim" - A competition between Team Sam and Team Kim has just begun. #"Chapter 7: Archery Lessons" - Timantha takes her first archery lessons too seriously. #"Chapter 8: Bloody Mary" - The popular kids pull a prank on Timantha by tricking her into playing Bloody Mary, a game where a ghost of a woman named Bloody Mary can appear in the mirror when saying her name three times. #"Chapter 9: The Singing Competition" - The girls start a singing competition, but the finalists are Teams Velma, Vicky, Sam, Kim, Triana and Candace. #"Chapter 10: The Last Day" - Timantha and the girls leave camp so that they can go to school. Season 2 #"Chapter 1: Return to Camp Sherwood" - Timmy Turner, now a boy returns to Camp Sherwood, then joins an all-boys camp; newer conseulors and campers are replacing old ones; Sam realizes that a new camper has arrived in Cabin 7. #"Chapter 2: The Fashion Show" - Sam, Kim and Alexis are now judges at a fashion show Frankie was hosting, but Craig and J.P. teams up with the boys to sabotage the fashion show. #"Chapter 3: All About the Ashleys" - Ashley Q.'s friends, The Ashleys have arrived, and Trixie wrestles the truth about them. Trivia *After Round 1, all teams except for Velma, Vicky, Sam, Kim, Triana and Candace's teams are disqualified and blacklisted. After Round 2, Team Velma, Sam and Triana are the winners. First place is Sam, second place is Triana and third place is Velma. *Unlike the original comics, it doesn't show nudity nor swearing nor sexual themes. *Audrey has her Harvey Street Kids/''Harvey Girls Forever!'' design. * All of the voice actresses reprise their roles while others have new voice actors: **Grace Kaufman now voices Shelly Kelly. **Peyton Elizabeth Lee now voices Jade Chan. **Alex Jayne Go now voices Hayley Long. **Charlie Townsend now voices Susie Derkins. **Spencer Moss now voices Lulu Moppet. **Kristen Li now voices Noodle. **Miya Cech now voices Yumi Ishiyama. **Storm Reid now voices Jazmine DuBois. Category:Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl's Ideas Category:Netflix Category:Miniseries Category:Netflix miniseries Category:Comedy Category:Webseries Category:American animated comedy webseries Category:Science fantasy Category:American fantasy television series